Junto a Ti, Siempre Estare
by ValePhoenix
Summary: Ranma y Akane tienen la discucion definitiva, Ranma se va y despues de 6 meses recuerda lo sucedido y no sabe lo que destino le tiene preparado. Mi primer fanfic espero que les guste


Los personajes de Ranma ½ le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

-abc-Cuando hablan los personajes

_-"abc"- _Cuando Piensan

Junto a Ti, Siempre Estaré

Era un día normal en las playas de Hokkaido pero no para un chico de conocida trenza para el ese día era el mas triste desde que llego a esa isla para dejar atrás a Nerima y con ella su amor.

-Ya han pasado seis meses desde que me fui-dijo Ranma mientras daba un suspiro-¿Cómo estarán todos y en especial Akane? De seguro muy feliz al ver que este fenómeno ya no este en su vida.

Ranma siempre se quedaba sentado en la playa el ultimo día al mes a observar el mar ya que durante todo el tiempo estaba dando clases en un Dojo a pesar de que apenas esta estudiando la carrera de educación física y con lo que pagaban por sus clases con eso mantenía sus estudios y a la vez un pequeño departamento.

-Aun recuerdo la pelea creí que iba ser una discusión de las que siempre tenemos pero esa vez fuimos al limite.

_Flash back_

_Un día normal estaba a punto de terminar en Nerima era una tranquila tarde pero fue interrumpida por una discusión en el Dojo Tendo._

_-Entiende Akane que yo no tengo la culpa de que Shampoo se me eche encima-dijo el pelinegro desesperado._

_-¡Pero tu no lo evitas te quedas sin hacer nada mientras que esa gata se te restriega!-gritaba Akane_

_-¡Akane entiéndeme ¿Cómo quieres que la quite de encima? ¿Golpeándola?!-ahora también gritaba Ranma_

_-¡No pero diciéndole, creo que si entendería!_

_-¡Pero Akane sabes que ella no entiende con palabras!_

_-¡Pretextos y mas pretextos Ranma que no puedes enfrentarla como el hombre que eres!_

_Toda la familia estaba cerca por que tenían el presentimiento de que esta pelea no iba a hacer igual que las que hay normalmente._

_-¡Entonces crees que no soy hombre!_

_-¡Con esa actitud ni pareces y menos con tu maldición y te dijo otra cosa mi vida era mas tranquila antes que llegaras!-dijo furiosa._

_Para Ranma esas palabras fueron como dagas que se clavaban en su corazón por que Akane nunca le había dicho esas palabras y en verdad le dolían tanto que ningún golpe lo igualaba._

_-Esta bien si quieres que me vaya, me voy y así podrás vivir con la tranquilidad que tanto deseas._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-"Esas fueron la ultimas que te dije antes de marcharme"_-pensaba mientras miraba el océano_-"cuando me fui no sabia a donde dirigirme pero lo que mas quería era alejarme todo para así no pensar en ti"._

Tras ese ultimo pensamiento decidió dejar en paz su mente y de ahí hasta el atardecer se dedico a contemplar al océano, cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo decidió ya era hora de regresar por que tenia que levantarse temprano la mañana, se levanto para irse pero antes decir.

-Nunca desaparecerás de mi mente ya que mi corazón niega a olvidarte con el amor que siento por ti-dijo en susurro.

Emprendió camino hacia su departamento, apenas estaba saliendo de la playa cuando una persona mas baja que él chocó contra el y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Lo siento señor no era mi intención, en verdad discúlpeme-dijo la otra persona que resulto ser una mujer, una mujer que él conocía.

-Akane-susurro el pelinegro

-Disculpe …-la chica no pudo terminar tras ver de quien se trataba-Ranma.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, en verdad ninguno creía estar enfrente del otro y así se quedaron varios minutos que parecían eternos hasta que el chico de la trenza hablo.

-¿Que haces aquí?-cuestiono el chico

-Yo vine a …-pero fue interrumpida por su prometido

-Si viniste a decirme que papá quiere que vuelva al dojo pues ya puedes te puedes ir por que no regresare-decía Ranma mientras se levantaba.

-No Ranma no fue tu padre-dijo Akane a la vez que se incorporaba

-Entonces fue tu papá-

-No tampoco, yo vine por mi propia cuenta-

Para el artista marcial esas palabras lo sorprendieron pero como siempre su orgullo fue el primero a contestar.

-Para que, para seguir diciéndome lo que falto en aquella vez-dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ranma vine para disculparme!-grito la peliazul totalmente frustrada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Una de las cosas que Ranma odiaba mas en el mundo era ver una chica llorando pero odiaba mas si esa chica era su prometida.

-Akane no llores, por favor-exclamo el chico asustado.

-Lo siento Ranma, lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname-susurraba la menor de las Tendo mientras caía de rodillas.

El pelinegro no creía lo que veía, Akane pidiendo perdón, pero antes que su orgullo saliera a flote, su corazón decidió actuar, se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y la abrazo fuertemente y ella lo correspondió, ahí es cuando su prometida dejo salir las lagrimas.

-Te perdono Akane-le susurro al oído.

-Pero de seguro me odias-

-Akane, de la palabra perdono no entendiste, además aunque me esforzara en odiarte nunca lo haría por qué mi corazón no lo permitiría-dijo sinceramente y a la vez le limpiaba las lagrimas

-Ranma-para ella esas fueron las palabras mas honestas que había escuchado-Gracias.

-Pero yo también debo pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que dije y la verdad eran mentiras para salvar mi orgullo pero ahora que me doy cuenta eso no vale nada a comparación de lo que siento por ti-hizo una pequeña pausa-y lo que siento por ti es amor.

-Si Ranma te perdono además que la ultima vez que discutimos estaba celosa pero no lo admitía por que creía que te ibas a burlar de mi pero ahora que lo veo fue tonto en ocultarte lo que sentía-sus lagrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas-y la verdad es que yo también siento lo mismo por ti.

Tras las confesiones de ambos, sentían que los últimos meses de sufrimiento y soledad se iban rápidamente para dar un camino donde ambos podrían ser felices y si habría problemas los enfrentarían juntos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tan solo sintiendo el calor que transmitía ese abrazo pero a la chica le vino una pregunta que en verdad era importante

-Oye Ranma, ¿Crees que seria bueno volver a Nerima?-pregunto Akane

-No se pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no vamos a tener tranquilidad y lo mas posible que nuestros padres van a tener todo listo para la boda apenas que pongamos un pie en Nerima-

-Es cierto-afirmo-y ¿Si nos quedamos aquí?.

-Si, seria lo mejor, por que así no habría nadie que nos molestara y podríamos vivir normalmente.

-Y ¿En donde vives?-preguntó-Por que no creo que hayas vivido esto seis meses en una casa de acampar.

-Pues aunque no lo creas pues ahí estoy viviendo-viendo como Akane ponía una cara de sorpresa y soltó una carcajada-era broma, vivo en un departamento que pago con lo que me dan por mis clases en un dojo que esta cerca de aquí.

-¡¿Das clases en un dojo!?-cuestiono sorprendida.

-Si que creías, que iba estar de vago-la chica afirmo con la cabeza-pues no, ya que necesito alimento y al menos si trabajo no como mi padre que se la pasaba robando, para que te sorprendas más estoy estudiando la universidad.

-Vaya ya no pareces al mismo Ranma de antes-dijo aun sorprendida.

-Pues parece que esta separación tuvo su punto bueno, ya no soy el niño de antes, ahora se lo que quiero y lo que quiero es tener un trabajo, un buen hogar y lo mas importante estar junto a ti así que ni me pidas que me vaya de nuevo por que no lo haré.

-No Ranma ya no cometeré ese error por que yo también deje ser una niña y yo quiero igualmente estar junto a ti.

Ambos se levantaron y tomados de la mano se fueron de ese lugar así iniciar una nueva vida para ambos y si el destino les pone obstáculos los enfrentaran juntos

Fin

¡Hola a todos y todas!

Espero que le haya gustado este one-shot, es el primer fanfic que hago (y se nota) se aceptan de todo pero las criticas que sean constructivas, bueno eso es todo

Adiós

Vale_Phoenix


End file.
